Head Strong
by tiva auggie and annie hp fan
Summary: Post Second Wave


Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: This show is not mine although I wish it was.

Head Strong

Carlos stormed out of the integration room and Kiera followed him out. "Carlos!"

Carlos whirled around to face Kiera and snapped "What do you want Kiera?" Kiera froze not knowing what to say with a sad expression on her face. When Carlos saw her face his expression softened "I'm sorry Kiera. It has been a bad day."

A small sad smile appeared on Kiera's face and she nodded "I know it has Carlos. If you want to know my plan to catch Travis I am going to need you to come with me when I call Alec from my apartment. I want you to be there too."

Carlos smiled when he heard Kiera say that she wanted him to be there with her. "Okay when are we going and what are we doing?"

Kiera thought about what she could say in the station "We are going now and let's wait until we get to my apartment before I tell you what we will be doing." Kiera and Carlos then started to leave the station.

Carlos just nodded knowing a reason why she might not say anything in the station and if she did think what he thought she was then they were on the same page. Once they got out of the station he thought over what has happened since he met her before looking over at her. "Kiera do you think we still have a mole in the station?"

Kiera's step faltered when she heard the question and Carlos got his answer but he wanted to hear her say it. She stopped walking for a moment and turned to him. "Yeah Carlos I do. You are not going to like who I think it is either."

Kiera started to walk again but Carlos lightly grabbed her arm. "Just tell me Kiera. I can take it."

Kiera looked down at Carlos hand on her arm and even though she knew she could get it off she didn't really want to. She knew he wanted answers but she was afraid that he would not react well. She was going to try one more time to get him to stop asking. She shook her head "Trust me Carlos you do not want to know."

Carlos was getting frustrated with Kiera but he was not showing it. Carlos looked at Kiera straight in the eyes and saw something flicker in them but he ignored it. "I do want to know. I want to know who to be more careful around."

Kiera bit her lip she understood why Carlos wanted to know. Maybe it would be better if he did know she started to think. She looked around them before motioning for them to move closer to the store front "Betty."

Carlos's eye widen slightly when Kiera said that but knew that if Kiera suspected her she had a good reason. However they had other things to worry about right now. "We can talk about that more later. Let's just get to your apartment so we can call Alec and find Travis."

Kiera just nodded and they continued on walking in silence until they got to her apartment. They went inside and Kiera started talking "Alec you there?"

"Yup I'm here."

Even though it is not very pleasant she knows that she has to do this. "I need you to track Travis again."

"You sure about this Kiera you know what happened earlier."

Kiera sighed but knew that he had a point. "I have Carlos with me. I'll be fine Alec but thanks for the concern." Carlos had a weird expression on his face but Kiera ignored it. "We just really need to locate Travis Alec."

"And if he can hear us again?"

Kiera sighed she knew that it was likely to happen again but they would deal with it when it happens. "Then we will have to not give anything away and you will have to be extremely careful so he can't track you."

"I know I have to be careful. You need to as well. I have an idea even if Travis will be able to hear us since Carlos is with you I'll send him the location of Travis so we won't give anything away."

Kiera nodded and turned to Carlos "Alec will be sending you Travis's location via text because how we are finding him is by turning on his CMR and when we did this earlier mine and his linked and he could hear us talking so we don't want to risk him hearing anything." Carlos looked confused but just got his phone out ready for when Alec sent it. "Alec please give me a warning before you turn it on please."

Carlos walked closer to Kiera "Why do you need a warning?"

Kiera laughed a little "It is not a pleasant feeling when we have to do this."

"Ten seconds Kiera."

Kiera braced herself for what she knew was coming. Suddenly a sharp pain and heard a voice she knew as Travis's "Protector you there?"

Kiera didn't say a word because she hoped if she stayed quiet he wouldn't know that she was actually there. Carlos got a text with a location and moved to show Kiera. She motioned for him to hand it to her, which she did. She sent a test back saying 'Cut the connection'. A second later she couldn't hear anything from Travis but sent another text anyway 'We good?'

"Yes we're good he is no longer up here. I am going to try to find another way to track him so he won't get inside your head again okay Kiera?"

Kiera let out a sigh of relief when he said that "Thanks Alec. That would be great."

"You're welcome Kiera."

Kiera looked over at Carlos thinking something through "I'll get back to you if I need any more help tonight but I doubt that we will."

"Okay Kiera, stay safe."

Kiera had a bad feeling that something would happen "You too. Cover all your tracks for everything."

"Got it."

Kiera didn't hear Alec anymore so she knew he took out the ear piece. When she looked up she saw Carlos looking at her "You okay Kiera?"

Kiera sighed she didn't really like how Carlos could get inside of her head but sometimes it does help and make things better so sometimes she is okay with it and this is one of those times. "Not really. I don't really like having Travis be able to be inside my head, possibly able to track me or Alec."

Carlos walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I know but we now have a location of him and if Alec can figure out how to keep Travis out of your head then he can track him all the time."

Kiera nodded into his shoulder. "I know. Thanks for being here tonight."

Carlos pulled back and smiled at her "You are welcome Kiera. Now let's go find Travis."

Kiera smiled at him and nodded and the two of them headed out the door. Carlos didn't want to think about what Garza said earlier but the more he tried not to think about it the more he did and he decided right there and then if she ever did want to settle down with someone in this timeline he hoped he would be the one she settled down with. For now though he could wait to see what the future holds for them.


End file.
